The Authoress
by I Am The Silver Lining
Summary: Three friends land themselves into the Transformers: Prime cartoon. One robotic enthusiast, one hater, and a neutral are all it takes to stir up some crazy days.. and some EXTRA fun nights. Though, their adventure doesn't turn out to be the cake-walk they expected as reality sets in and one goes Decepticon... (rated M for future smut and language! Perhaps even death)
1. Chapter One: Hard Landings

She really didn't know what to expect, that this would happen or who it would happen with. Though, she happily admitted, she wouldn't want to be in this situation with anyone else. She couldn't help but stare at her overly pissed friend, and laugh. This was too good to be true; such a beautiful thing couldn't be real.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY! LOOK AT ME, IM A FUCKING TRANSFORMER!" Her friend screeched, waving her arms around as she seethed. "THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FANDOM, NOT MINE!"

She just continued to laugh at her friend's misfortune at being stuck like this with her and one other friend.

It was the funniest thing; she was simply lazing around with her two best friends when she had dozed off, only waking up when she felt the weightless feeling of free falling. She had a very personal confrontation with the ground not much later. She had felt two other masses collide with her on the ground, landing on top of her and a pair of sensitive appendages protruding from her back that she was sure hadn't been there earlier. After throwing the two weights off with a surprising amount of strength, she finally was able to look at herself. She choked on air when she fully processed that what she was seeing was 100 percent NOT her body.

Long, curvy legs extended from an equally curvy body, ball joints and wires holding them together. Heavy duty silver and royal blue armor covered her body in alluring curves and dips that accentuated her now wide hips and larger bust. Fuck, like she needed her chest to be any bigger than it was previously, she already had nasty back problems from trying to hold those suckers up. She shook her head; people didn't know how much trouble larger breasts were until they got them. She got a good laugh though, when one of her acquaintances got a breast enlargement and had started to complain not a day later about her back.

She looked over the rest of her new body; her servos were colored silver with black ball joints, each finger was long and seemingly delicate but that was disproved later on when she found out her fingers dug into metal like it was nothing. She could tell that she was a seeker, a special type of flying Transformer, from her double set of wings, which bore a strong resemblance to Starscream's, if a bit more detailed. Her armored calves were smooth, the silver armor covering them from a point just above her knee joints all the way down to cover part of her weird feet. Her feet were strange; no more five toes for her. Instead she sported a tripod like foot with multiple joints in each stand…thing. She guessed she would now call them ped stabilizers, since she was now made of cybertronium alloys. She toyed with her foot… her _ped_ for a moment, finding out that, it she twisted her ped at a certain angle and scrunched her ped stabilizers, an awesome looking blade would pop out. Playing with her other ped for a moment revealed the same results.

Her legs were long, which wasn't that much of a difference, she was always taller than every girl. But she distinctively didn't remember her legs being that… thick. Not the bad kind of thick, but the thick kind that would constantly draw the attention that she DID NOT want from the male (and sometimes female) population. The lines of her armor didn't help her situation at all, and looked disturbingly like garter belts at first glance. Thankfully there was two pieces of metal (one on each leg) that sat lightly at where her hip met her waist, which gave a sense of modesty to her overly sexualized legs. They covered the large joints that connected her leg to her torso and slightly came out to a point away from her main body.

She only just noticed the three black spikey armor plates that jutted out of her forearm and that, if she concentrated, she could get them to flare out in almost a blade-like fashion. Her chest, her damn chest, was larger now. Her armor there was made up of two darkly tinted glass plates that lay horizontally parallel towards one another, the almost touching edges jutting out to encompass her chest. Silver metal covered where the glass could not. How the hell was she supposed to see her ped stabilizers past this fucking mountain? Did transformers even have boobs? Didn't they just have their spark casings and a sparkling hold? Not including the wires and cables, fuel pumps and whatnot, but seriously! How much room would that take up?

She let out a frustrated groan; she didn't even know what her face looked like! She just hoped she didn't look like some cheap hooker. A groan, not very unlike her own, was heard behind her. And when she looked behind her, she couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped her.

Now, she had friend, a very dramatic, loud, but amazingly fun friend that, unlike her, hated the Transformers franchise with a passion. She did not like robots, at all, and frequently expressed her hatred through loud rants that left her panting and everyone else laughing. The only thing she seemed to like about Transformers is how they had sex, and only in the spark bonding way, which she called "soul fucking" She also liked the idea of females having male genitals.

Transformers were different than their former species. With humans you were male or female based on the "plumbing" you had downstairs. Whereas with Transformers, you were a femme or mech based on frame set and not on with whether or not you had a valve or spike. A mech can have a valve and a femme can have a spike, some even had both. They didn't have sexism, being that they didn't technically have sexes. But they did have something close; some bots judged on frame set, thinking that femmes were weaker than mechs. What did they even call that? Framist?

She focused back onto her pissed friend.

"You know what, Domi? You look good as a Transformer." She teased, using her friend's old nickname. 'Domi' glared at her laughing friend. She wasn't lying, Domi did look good. Small waist, curved hips and legs, her feet were heels, trademark of the femme Transformer. Neither wings nor wheels could be seen along Domi's sleek frame. She must be a regular flyer, like the Transformers: Prime Megatron was. Her main color was black with emerald green here and there. She noted that Domi's lower legs looked a lot like her own, though her upper legs and thighs looked different. Two armor plates rested snuggly on top of her hip joints, looking similar to her own.

Her face was eerie similar to her original, organic one. With it's added on of course. A three pointed spikes sat over a small visor at the crest of her helm, forming a crown like appearance. A pair of glaring green optics, framed by a smooth silver face plate and a set of black optic ridges, shone brightly in Domi's anger. Her top lip was a dark shape of black while her bottom was a light shade of grey. Domi's audios, oh God, her audios! Three strips of sensitive metal came out at each side of her helm and extended behind her helm, looking like winglets. Specifically: Thor's winglets.

She was practically _screeching_, she was laughing so hard.

She pointed and laughed, uncontainable screechy laughter broadcasting past her lips. This was golden.

To some, she and Domi's relationship would be pegged as the weirdest they would ever see, and half the time they weren't even themselves. They were Loki and Thor.

It all started when they had all watched the Avengers for the first time, she was automatically pegged as the Thor of the group due to her stronger build and her blond hair and blue eyes. She thought she fit the roll pretty well, as long as Domi was her Loki. Most of their time spent together was spent teasing each other over myths that their character had done, her favorite being the horse child that Loki gave birth to. It was a constant roll play that they just couldn't break out of. And it didn't help that their friend group was the perfect size so that everyone got an Avenger, and being as there was only one boy in their group, it was completely gender bent.

Constantly bickering as their characters brought comical relief to their friend group more times than they cared to count. They all knew it was just a game, so didn't take much of what was said seriously, and how could they? They even mimicked the accents perfectly. Strange, almost British accents for the "Asgardians" of their group while the rest just stuck to their thick American accents. And though they were both female, they only ever called each other Brother. It was a strange friendship, but the best kind.

So to have Domi's audios look like Thor's winglets was probably the best thing ever, and she would bet her bottom that Domi' didn't even know yet.

"What the fuck you laughing at, Corvin?" Domi shouted, using her own nickname.

'Corvin' snickered. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all." She practically sang the last words, not even caring that it was such an obvious lie.

"Bitch! You better tell me what's so fucking funny!"

"Your face"

"YOUR FACE IS FUNNY"

"MY FACE IS BEAUTIFUL"

"NO! IT LOOKS LIKE A HORSE TOOK A SHIT ON IT!"

"YOU'D KNOW ALL ABOUT HORSES WOULDN'T YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" Domi screeched. Corvin just grinned up at her angered friend with the cheekiest grin that she could muster. It was rather hilarious to see her friend like this, even though half the time it was just her purposely being dramatic. But that was ok; she was just as dramatic as Domi.

A groan was heard behind the mocking duo, and it was just then that Corvin remembered the third member of their trio. They turned to look at their maker of the groan, and had to desperately gasp for air as they both cackled at their friend's new body.

She was a cat; actually she was a cyber-cat with a cybertronian bi-ped mode. But even in bi-ped mode, many characteristics had been transferred over. Namely the cat-like audios that twitched with every sound and the long tail that extended out of the base of her spinal strut. Many lines curved around her frame, accenting curves and dips that were larger than before. Her hands were small and delicate, but the wicked looking claws that tipped each made up for it. Her feet were the same, each toe hosting a black, curved claw that could no doubt extend far past its current length. Now that she looked she noticed that instead of the heels or the weird tripod thing she got going on, her friend had toes, paws actually. Her legs looked like the hind legs of a cat that decided to stand up. But, she could assume that the pad of her foot brought her up a bit and resembled a heel. Her hips and bust were round, though smaller than Domi's and her own. Though, she was considerably smaller. As she stood, Corvin could see that she came up to her waist while she came up to Domi's chin.

Her helm had one of the coolest accessories out of the three of them, in Corvin's opinion. Three sheets of duel colored metal poked up out of her helm in a straight line, each bending somewhere in the middle and off to a side.

"Is that a Mohawk?" Corvin whispered into Domi's audio with a snicker. Her bud replied with her own positive snicker. This was too funny, how many times had she said that her friend was a reincarnate of a cat? Well, same was said for her, but that wasn't the point. What was the point was that her friend was a cat, A CAT! How would she be able to withhold all of the cat-themed innuendos?

She grumbled slightly and sat up, her kitty-kitty audios twitching and her tail curling around in the dirt. She opened her new eyes- wait no- her _optics, _to reveal their now orange coloring. Corvin finally noted that her friend's armor was purple and white with black accents in places.

She was soooo adorable! And now she was going to give her hell for it!

"Whoa, Vela! Lookin' prrresumptuous over there! Better cover up before we get…. Ideas" Corvin wiggled her optical ridges suggestively. Domi's gave Vela a mock seductive look while placing her hands on her hips. Orange optics met with blue and green ones, confusion laced through them.

"D-domi? Corvin?" The standing two grinned as they heard Vela's higher ranged voice. It fit her new body perfectly. Vela's optics were wider than they ever assumed they could, almost as if with one good hit to the back of the helm would send them rolling. The two standing grinned at the one sitting, confirming her accusation. "Wha happen!" Vela shouted with some faux Japanese accent that Corvin was sure was now permanent after all the years using it. Anime does that to you.

"Looks like you go turned into the Nyan Cat!" Domi teased loudly

"Aw fuck, she's gonna start shittin' rainbows on us now!" Corvin added in with mock fear and exasperation.

"Wez gonna have ta get her a litterbaux" Their voices took a turn to the weird side as they made over did their vowels and mixed accents into one jumble of obnoxious sounds.

"I'd brin' da cat neep"

"Little kitty gonna chase mousey awl day. She be so tired!" The two kept up there obnoxious teasing while Vela pouted cutely, just adding fuel to their jokes.

"Hey, hey, HEY, Domi!"

"What Corvin?"

"If she has guy after her couldn't we say that he's 'chasing after the pussy'?" Domi and Corvin practically screeched they were laughing so hard.

"Haha, sooo funny." Vela pouted.

"Don't be sad Valarlar!" Vela looked up at the mention of the dreaded nickname, her bottom lip pushing her top into a scowl. Even now, when they had just been through a life changing ordeal, they still and time to tease. But the trio often ganged up on each other, whether it's Domi and Vela vs Corvin or Vela and Corvin vs Domi or their current arrangement. It was all in good fun though; they've known each other too long to care by now. And even now Vela couldn't help it but to laugh along with her friends.

The laughter eventually died off and a comfortable silence came through. That was, until what had actually happened set in.

"FUCK! WE'RE ROBOTS!"


	2. Chapter 2: Eventful First Day

**Chapter Two: Eventful First Day**

Domi was screeching, Vela as just sitting there, and Corvin… Well.

Corvin was currently performing every dance move she could remember while making loud shouts of happiness. She could say with confidence that no one on God's Green Earth was happier than her at that moment. She was in her fandom! As a Bot! And not just any bot! She looked almost exactly how she imagined herself to!

Now, Corvin was a writer. She absolutely loved it, she got all of her thoughts and ideas on a page and made a story that others could read and enjoy. Infact, she had made stories for her beloved Transformers fandom, and the majority had her envisionment of herself, her OC MoonStrider. She had originally based MoonStrider's personality and reactions off of herself, so she concluded that fitting into this new body shouldn't be too much of a stretch for her. Though there were a few different things about this body than what was different to her MoonStrider's, but they were small and easily overlooked. But now! Now she was in the place that she fantasies! Her dream-come-true world!

Corvin couldn't hold it in and let out a happy squeal.

"NO! THIS ISN'T GOOD! THIS ISN'T GREAT! I'M A FUCKING TRANSFORMER! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU CAR HUMMPING JERK!" Domi didn't seem to share in her happiness. She stomped and seethed and cursed to the skies. "OF ALL THE FUCKING FANDOMS! THIS HAD TO BE THE ONE!"

Corvin wiggled where she stood, bringing her hand under her chin in fists and swaying back and forth like a love-sick schoolgirl. Vela just sat where she landed, taking it all in slowly and at her own pace.

Domi turned on her friend. "How did this even happen?" She hissed her words out through clenched teeth, her robot teeth. Corvin shrugged her spike adorned shoulders, not really caring HOW they got here, more of how they WERE here.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well you're the Transformers freak! I pretty damned sure you've read some stupid Transformers fanfics and all that other shit! You should at least have some sort of idea!" Corvin once again shrugged, her optics closed as she hummed and swayed side to side.

A sudden wave of frustration and confusion rolled over her like a wave, catching Corvin 100% off guard and causing her to stumble. She blinked as the alien emotions crawled through her. She was pretty sure she wasn't feeling those emotions, well not the frustration part. Sure she was confused, but she felt no anger at their current situation, she was rather enjoying this little dream while it lasted. But then why was she feeling this? A hot curl of alien anger clawed up to her center and she felt a tingle in the back of her shoulders. Where was this coming from?

Corvin scanned the area with cautious optics, searching for the cause of these strange feelings. All she could see were the trees at the edge of the clearing that they had landed in, and her friends. Domi was looking rather flustered, pacing back and forth muttering to herself while glaring at the surrounding foliage as if it would bite her. Vela was staring at a single spot with her optic ridges brought close to her optics.

Wait…

No…

Corvin couldn't believe it. A lopsided grin started creeping up on her face as she came to a theory of just where, or WHO, the emotions were coming from. She blocked the world out, opting to concentrate on the burning frustration and the foggy confusion that were not her own. It was strange, truly. Humans didn't have an equivalent to this, so she didn't know exactly what she was doing. She drew on her knowledge from her excessive reading of the Transformer fanfictions. At least one had to work, right? Apparently not.

_'__How the hell am I supposed to do this!'_

"Do what Corvin?"

Oh. Well that was easier than she thought.

'_Oh, nothing much, just this.' _Vela looked at Corvin from where she was sitting; not really understanding what was being said to her. What exactly was Corvin trying to do?

_'__This'_

"Oh," Vela halted her thoughts as she realized that Corvin's lips were not moving with her words, and she didn't say that question out loud. Domi looked between the duo, her curiosity dimming the frustration she felt.

"Corvin? How are you doing that?" Vela questioned her grinning friend with cautiousness. Maybe in there traverse from their home to here, Corvin gained some weird telepathic powers?

"It's called a bond." Corvin explained," It happens between sparks, and can have many different uses, Conversing being one of them." Domi and Vela waited a moment for her to continue as she paused. "It can happen between siblings, bondmates, and parents to their creations. They can also be between trine mates and a few others that I can't think of at the moment." Domi looked a little apprehensive to the thought of being linked to someone, having them know your thoughts and emotions without a hint of privacy. Corvin turned to Domi, having known what she was thinking even without their bond. "You can put a block on your side of the bonds; it will prevent us from feeling and seeing what you don't wish us to." Domi relaxed.

"How do we do that?" Vela questioned, the silver femme shrugged.

"Ah' dun know" She said weirdly, which was normal. Rarely did she talk with a normal, middle-American accent, opting for talking however the hell she wanted. Previously being in such a diverse community, in which one out of three people had a different accent, didn't help.

Domi scoffed "Some transformers fan you are." Corvin glared up at her with venom in her gaze.

"Says the horse humper"

"Says the girl that is sexually attracted to nuts and bolts."

"They are more than just nuts and bolts, you ass."

"Nuts and bolts"

"Horses"

"Nuts And Bolts!"

"Horses!"

"NUTS AND FUCKING BOLTS, BITCH!"

"HORSE ASSES!"

The two continued to scream insults to one another, an over dramatically angry expression on each of their faces. Vela was just laughing.

"Oh, I'll kill you!" Domi yelled, clenching her fists. "I don't want to be here! I didn't ask to be a stupid robot!"

"Well you are!" Corvin sang out while bouncing on the balls of her peds. Domi scrunched up her face plates, leaning close to Corvin as she puffed out anger filled gusts of air.

"I hate you _soooo_ much!" She growled out. Of course she never actually meant it when she said it, but she said it nonetheless.

"_Tsundere"_ The voice of Vela called out in a whisper. Domi rounded on the cat-look-alike.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING TSUNDERE!" She screeched, marching over to the sitting cat-femme. Domi started to smack at Vela in a way that displayed her anger, but didn't actually hurt Vela. Vela was laughing too hard to form a proper defense against Domi's assault, she could only laugh, rolling onto her back and putting up her arms to hide her face from Domi's half-assed slaps. Corvin couldn't help but laugh along at the friendly banter between her two close friends. Vela's laughter was now coming out in choking snorts as Domi's hands patted over her face with little force.

Corvin moved over and wrapped her arms around her angered friend's waist before hauling her up into a bear hug.

"NO! Put me down!" Domi demanded as she struggled in her larger friend's hold. Corvin was quite stronger than she was though, and Domi was unable to escape her grip. Corvin grinned and placed a quick kiss on the angered Domi's cheek.

"Well Dom-ee-tron, even if you can't stand us, you're stuck with us." Corvin stated, swaying the black and green femme back and forth. Domi protested, Coving hugged tighter, and Vela just laughed. Corvin sat Domi back on her peds; the femme huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at the two annoyances fate had ungracefully flung into her life. She marched to the opposite side of the clearing to put some distance in-between them, lest they try and grab at her again.

Noises were heard in the distance, three pairs of optics snapped over to where it was heard from. Corvin's and Vela's audios could hear better than Domi's could, they heard voices.

"The signal is coming from over there," an unrecognizable female voice informed.

"Be cautious, we do not know whether out new arrivals are friends or foes." Another, purely male voice warned. Corvin shivered. That voice was familiar to her, were had she heard it before. It was on the tip of her tongue, but the name just wasn't coming to her. Corvin looked over to Vela and Domi; with a jerk of her helm, she motioned them to move in the opposite direction of the voices. They didn't want to meet these people; they could be hostile towards them. As silently as they could, they moved through the tree line away from the voices. Corvin thanked the Lord above that all of those midnight games of chase paid off, all of those games required a light, silent step so your pursuers couldn't find you.

The trio didn't say a word to one another. Corvin utilized what little knowledge she had on the bonds she shared with the others to poke them in the right direction. Vela covered the front while Corvin covered the back of the group, so their superior hearing skills could alert them to where the voices came from and direct the group accordingly. Vela took a right, siding in-between a cluster of trees that Corvin was hard pressed to get through. A few branches broke on her wings, drawing a silent hiss from Corvin. Those things are sensitive.

A burning feeling rolled through their guts, tingles running rampant down their shoulders and spinal structures. Fear was a terrible feeling.

The voices were still there, yelling and commanding unseen others. "They went that way!" and "Don't let them get away!" The burn turned into a fire, and whatever the robot equivalent to adrenalin was sure to be racing through their frames. Another clearing was seen up ahead, but it was too risky to travel through. They circled to the right, staying just at the edge of the trees. Corvin looked to the side as she heard a thumping of feet, red flashed through her vision before disappearing.

_'__A cliff face'_

Vela's voice rang through her bond, snapping her thoughts away from the flash of red. Corvin stopped her run, kicking up dirt and sticks as she came to a halt with her trine.

_'__What are we going to do?' _Domi's voice joined the bond. Loud emotions broadcasted into Corvin's very spark from her trine mate's bonds. Their fear screamed into Corvin's audios, their fields crashed into hers. The voices came closer, and something deep and primal sprung from its housing within Corvin's mind. She turned to the voices and growled deeply, her whole chassis vibrating from the force of it.

'_Up_' Corvin commanded. Domi and Vela turned to the cliff face, planting their feet and servos where they could. But it was taking too long. Corvin turned quickly to them and cupped a servo around one ped of each, and with a very surprising amount of strength, _flung them up the cliff_.

Servos grasped the edge of the cliff and hauled up their owner's frames over the edge and onto solid ground. Corvin watched to see them go safely. Seeing as they did, she got ready to get up there, too. Crouching down, she tensed her legs slightly before leaping upwards. But her jump was halted by a large, warm servo clamping down on her left ankle. Corvin let out a screech as she fell back to the ground, her leg pulling at an awkward angle that was sure to hurt like hell when she tried to stand later. She flung her left arm backwards, her sharp talons connecting to something and ripping through. Her other arm came around with the momentum and sucker punched her assailant right in the face. A pained shout came from said assailant and the servo left her ankle as whoever it was got flung back into the trees. She didn't wait this time, the fearing calls of her trine called to her.

Something shifted and a pleasant buzzes went through her legs and down to her weird ped stabilizers before she found herself going up. Corvin's optics widened as she realized what she had done as she flew up -_she flew up_- to her trine. She had inadvertently activated her thrusters, which were located at the bottom of her peds. She had reached the top of the cliff before she could truly process what had just happened. Domi and Vela were there with terrified looks on their faces, and Corvin was sure she didn't look too different. She took a quick look to where the person had grabbed her left ankle to see a series of dents in the silver and blue metal that looked disturbingly like a hand print.

The voices yelled from the bottom of the cliff, the sounds of climbing could be heard along with them. Corvin glanced up at her trine and stood quickly, hissing as her strained left leg roared with pain. Domi and Vela fallowed her example, retaking their positions. They proceeded with their previous fast pace, Corvin ignoring her limp as her leg responded sluggishly compared to her other. The trees were farther apart here, and large rocks were frequent. The voices disappeared in the distance, but they didn't stop. Corvin was having it tough with the terrain, her larger form couldn't fit through the trees and rocks like her trine mates could and she often had to go a longer way.

Her vents heaved, desperately trying to cool her heated frame. Domi looked tired; scratches were frequently seen tarnishing her pretty paint job. Vela didn't look much different, her tiny frame made it so she had to jump higher and run faster than her companions to keep up. They needed to stop and rest, but the fear of being caught by their pursuers drove them onwards. But nature decided that they had had enough.

A misstep caused Corvin to topple over, and down the hill they had been climbing. Her heavy frame uprooted trees as she rammed into them, pulling them out to flow behind her in her destructive tumble. Up above, her trine fallowed her downward. Domi's momentum caused her to fall forward and tumble along, Vela soon joined the bandwagon. Corvin screeched out strings of curses as her sensitive wings were harshly acquainted with the ground and rocks below her. But an evilly placed rock was what finally got to her.

With a harsh, painful crack, her already damaged left leg hit the evil rock, and popped right out of its socket. A high, ear-bleeding screech ripped past Corvin's lips and startled all of the bird within a mile radius to take off of their perches and fly in the opposite direction. Finally her tumble came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, Domi and Vela came to a stop not long after.

Corvin cried out in pain, her leg laying unresponsive to her commands. Glowing blue liquid streamed out of the hip area, going through seams and dripping to the ground. Glowing tears streamed from Corvin's blue optics as she hyperventilated.

"My leg! Oh my GOD, MY LEG!" She wailed out, clutching thy plates hard enough to dent. Domi moved from where she had come to a stop, looking worst for wear. Deep dents and long shallow scratches littered her frame from her tumble. Vela crawled over, her tail bent at an awkward angle in two places.

"Oh my God, Corvin!" Domi was freaking out, her large green optics shinning with coolant. Vela was venting deeply as she looked at Corvin, cradling her tail. It was never good to see Corvin cry.

Corvin breathed deeply, trying desperately to stop the water works. Slowly, she calmed down and the tears subsided, leaving her choking back her sobs of pain. Her leg fucking _hurt_, as did her wings, which were cut up and dented. And to add insult to injury, the voices came back.

"Over there!" Corvin looked up.

"You guys gotta run!" She demanded, she couldn't move, but she sure as hell wasn't letting them get caught just because of her. Fear bubbled deep within her, and somewhere in her she secretly wished that they would stay. But she knew that she couldn't let them. "GO!" She screamed over the bond as well as out loud. They were too stunned to argue, with a pain filled look thrown over their shoulders, they ran. Corvin vented deeply, hoping and praying that they would get away safely.

The voices came closer still.

She had to get out of sight. Looking around desperately, she spotted a pile of logs that had come crashing down with her. Sitting up fully, she slowly turned her frame in the direction of the pile of lumber. Screams of pain threatened to escape the jail her lips provided with each movement as she used her arm to drag her frame backwards to the pile. Her left leg left deep gouges in the earth as she moved, energon made small lakes in the deepest of craters. She finally made it to the logs. Wedging herself into the side of the hill, she lifted logs up and over her frame, covering her completely. Before she could cover herself fully though, she took note to the obvious trail that she had left behind. She couldn't leave that there. Grabbing a large branch (well, to her it was small, to humans it was very large) she covered all of the gouges that she could reach, moving a bit of energon mud over them, or just moving it over the lines to create misdirection.

She was now confidant that her trail was covered. She scooped up some of her fallen energon into her servo and flung it in every which way, creation even more misdirection. She then covered herself up with the last few logs and even some foliage. She was now successfully hidden. Just on time, too. For the voices finally reached here location.

"Whoa, what happened here?" A deep male voice questioned. _Well, doesn't he sound the brightest?_

"I don't know a fight perhaps?" A female voice answered the male's inquiry. _Oh yes, there was a fight, and Mother Nature likes to fight dirty._

"Whatever did happen here happened only a short while ago, we must remain cautious." A new voice rang through Corvin's audios. Her optics rolled back dramatically. _Oh my goodness, I could just fuck that voice! _Rich and deep, the mech's voice rolled through her damaged frame like a wave of steam. The voice was so familiar, where had she heard it before? Again the answer sat at the tip of her tongue but didn't seem to want to be flung off.

"Energon readings are every direction; I can't get a direct heading." The female voice came out again. Ped steps moved close to her hiding spot and Corvin tensed.

"Hm, can you tell how many of them there is?" the first mech voice asked.

"No, whomever they are, they traveled in a group and I couldn't distinguish how many there were."

"Didn't you get a visual?" The first mech asked one of them.

"I did," Oh, Mr. Sexy, "I was only able to see one fully, but I do believe that there is at least two other with her."

"_Her_?"

"Yes, the one I engaged was a femme as far as I could see," engaged?

"Engaged?" Apparently the femme was a mind reader…

"Yes, I engaged in a short tussle with the femme as she was attempting to scale the cliff face." No… "I was able to grab her ankle and halt her jump, but was met with strikes to the face." Corvin decided that she didn't like this mech anymore.

"I was wondering where you got those scratches from," the first mech put out.

"I do believe that the femme is a seeker."

"Con?" The femme asked with a touch of malice.

"I did not see any marks," no-longer- Mr. Sexy replied. Silence rang for a moment before the first mech broke it.

"So, what now Prime?" Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back the semi-truck up! Prime? The name that had been resting on the tip of her tongue finally sprung forth.

Optimus Prime

Optimus-fucking-_Prime_

It took every ounce and milligram of Corvin's control to **not **squeal. She was hard-pressed not to, because, well, **_Optimus!_** She was less than ten feet away from the mech she would gladly bear children from. Well, that would depend on which universe she was in. Corvin defiantly wouldn't want to get with Nemesis Prime from the Shattered Glass universe. A shudder passed through her frame at the thought as Corvin calmed her raging inner-fan girl down; she didn't want to pop out of her hiding place only to be greeted by the Shattered Glass version of Optimus. Nope, neither in this life nor the next.

"We have lost the signal; we must return to base and keep an optic on the monitors for when they show up again." The Prime informed. "Ratchet, we are in need of a ground bridge" A swooshing sound was heard not a moment later with the sound of retreating ped steps. Then there was silence.

Corvin vented deeply, letting her fans work hard to cool her overheated frame. She hadn't been caught, she remained alive. Corvin let out a laugh, but quickly cut that off as pain shot up her leg. Cursing under her breath, she started to remove the logs and other plants that she had piled up over her for cover. She was almost completely uncovered when her bond roared.

With a startled 'Holy shit!', Corvin dropped the log she was holding onto her hurt leg.

"Mother fuckin-"she screamed wordlessly through clenched teeth as she grasped her leg. She poked the bond hard, sending the two who had practically _screamed _reeling back.

_'__I'm fine, I wasn't caught' _relief and stress flowed like a dam breaking to her side of the bond. She sighed as she sensed her trine mates returning to her position. Leaning back against the rocky edge that she had wedged herself partially under, Corvin closed her blue optics and rested, awaiting the arrival of her trine.

It didn't take them too long, about five minutes if the little box on the side of her vision had anything correct to say. The little box also stated that her energon levels were at 50% and that her left leg was in critical condition and to see a medic ASAP. Well she could have guessed that.

Twin sets of peds thumped into her hearing range. Corvin glanced over to see flashes of emerald green and deep purple through the trees. She smiled to herself, tired after her eventful day. Many things went by quickly after that. She remembered balancing on one leg as her trine dragged her to a cave they had found. She also noted hazily that Domi's pointer finger transformed into a tiny welder, which she used to close up her wounds. It was sloppy job, but Domi's reputation as a secret perfectionist and an artist paid off, as her servos didn't shake as she welded her injuries cleanly shut.

It took all three of them to pop her leg back into place, oh the **_pain_**. Nothing could be done for the dents on their frames, all they could do was hope that they would pop out eventually with time.

Now Corvin sat at the entrance to the cave, she had taken the first watch shift, claiming she wasn't tired yet. She wasn't lying; her mind was far too keyed up from the day to go to sleep just yet.

They were in one of the Transformers universes, and it was up to her-the resident Transfan- to find out which one. She couldn't tell just yet, just hearing their voices didn't help her much. Corvin sighed, deciding to think on it later. Looking down at her injured leg she inspected it a bit more.

A slightly dirty white cloth was wrapped around her large silver and blue thy, keeping her from getting and infection or hurting herself further. The cloth's end trailed down the outside of her leg and rested next to her knee. The servo shaped dent on her ankle was still prominent, the metal darker around it in a robot version of a bruise. Scrapes on her paint were everywhere and small amounts of dried energon crystalizing on the metal.

Corvin sighed tiredly once again, her mind finally calming down as Domi came over and relived her of her shift. Hopping over next to Vela, Corvin lay down and curled around the sleeping cyber-cat.

With a few deep calming ventilations, Corvin powered down and fell into recharge for the night.

* * *

**AN: OH my GOSH! 4,203 words in total (not including this AN). That is A LOT**

**Ok, so this is going to be a "on the side" kind of story, I am working on a big story already, but this plot bunny was loud and obnoxious in its calling.**

**So, updates are going to be a bit slower than I usually do (like once every 2 weeks) But I was able to write this whole chapter in less than 4 hours, so you may never know!**

**Please review or PM me for questions!**


	3. Chapter 3: Water Fights

**Chapter three: Water Fight**

The morning came too quickly for Corvin's liking. Light filtered through the cave's entrance and shined harshly into her optics. A groan escaped her, tossing and turning away from the sun's dreaded rays of sunlight. She needed a proper amount of sleep to start the day, and she did _not_ get it. So nothing was making her move from her spot of soft dirt, lest it be the devil coming to burn her ass up. A soft snicker escaped past her lips at the thought of the a little devil appearing and setting her aflame. He snickers turned to giggles as her thought morphed into the little devil coming out and singing "Let it go" the fire version while throwing fireballs at her.

"What's so fucking funny at this hour, Corvin?" The muffled voice of Domi piped up from behind her. Corvin turned her frame to look at her groggy friend.

"Demons singing with musical fireballs of death and destruction," Corvin replied. Domi made a muffled 'huh' sound from where her face was buried into her metal arms.

"Say hi to Dean and Sam for me." Corvin snickered

"Will do"

Knowing that she wasn't going to get any more sleep with those metal images Corvin preceded in heaving herself up onto her peds, only to hiss as her leg gave protest. She wobbled forward, ducking between stalagmites on her way to the entrance where Vela was sitting. She sat at the edge, letting her legs and wings stretch out in the sun. A shuffle was heard and soon Domi was there, too. Vela was the first to break the silence.

"So, what 'a we gonna do?" Corvin glanced over from where she basked in the sun to the cat-former. A small shrug was given as an answer.

"I guess we look for energon, or a semi-permanent place to stay until we know what we are dealing with." Vela blinked at Corvin's answer before nodding.

"Good idea" Vela praised, Corvin grinned.

"Yeah, I know. It's because I came up with it." She said with mock snobbishness. Domi snorted before slapping Corvin slightly on the arm.

"Most of your ideas come out in disaster." Corvin made a face at Domi.

"My ideas are brilliant" Domi let out a loud guffaw.

"Says the oaf who charges head-first into battle!" There's Loki, she'd been wondering where Domi was hiding him. Corvin puffed her chassis out and pulled her shoulders back before replying loudly.

"Why Brother! Is There Any Other Way?!" Vela laughed, they did their Asgardian impressions a little too well.

"You could go in with a _real_ plan."

"I Always Have A Plan!"

"Oh yeah? And what's that, hmm? Go in swinging your hammer around like an idiot?" Domi inquired with a smirk. Corvin smirked right back.

"My hammer could pound you into the ground." She leaned closer to Domi "…_Hard_…" Domi instantly made a disgusted face as she pushed herself away from Corvin as the seeker laughed.

"You are so nasty, why am I friends with you" She asked as her nose-less faceplates crinkled up as her lips pushed up into a scowl.

"Because you love me!" Corvin sang out. They had dropped the impersonations after the hammer comment she had made. Vela was still snickering as Corvin poked at Domi.

"Shouldn't we get going or something?" Domi asked desperately, attempting to stave off Corvin while suppressing her own smile of amusement. Corvin backed off and nodded.

"Yeah, let's get going."

It was two hours later the trio found themselves walking along the base of a mountain. All Corvin could feel was the gurgle in her tank as her energon levels went lower. Losing that much of the blue stuff yesterday was not doing her good, and she was now feeling the effects. The little box in the edge of her vision popped up again, stating once again that she needed medical assistance and to refuel soon. Corvin grumbled, her field flaring slightly in annoyance.

That was another thing she had found out not to long ago. She found out that she had some sort of energy field surrounding her. It reacted how she wanted it most of the time, other times it was difficult for her to control. She found it better to just let it do its own thing rather than try and tamper with it. It helped to convey emotions to other Cybertronians, she found out that when she had been standing in close proximity to her trine mates and had felt something ghost over a part of her that seemed to be all around. It was there, but unseen.

It was strange, but Corvin could get used to it.

Walking on the steep rocks, Corvin's weight shifted the rocks, causing her to stumble. She spout out a string of curses as her leg was jarred.

"Stupid fucking rocks and their stupid….ness."

"Good insult there Corvin, really got them fearing you." Domi shot out. Corvin huffed, but continued on. She could feel the rocks and dirt get into her joints and gears, making walking uncomfortable. Leaves brushed against her beat-up wings and Corvin let out a deep hiss. Those damned leaves…

Domi snickered as she walked, listening as Corvin cursed the trees and the leaves that grew on them. Her laughter was cut short when she, too, stumbled on some shifting rocks. It was her turn to curse out obscurities as she tripped. Corvin snickered before helping to steady her. All of their temperaments were at a boiling point, but none of them wanted to take it out on each other. So they walked.

Vela halted at the font of the group, causing the rest to stop as well. Domi looked worried, as did Corvin. Vela looked off into the distance.

"Do you hear that?" She asked with curiosity. Corvin concentrated on her hearing and was able to hear what Vela had.

"Running water?" She stated with a question. Vela nodded and Domi raised her head up.

"Should we go check it out?"

"Yeah, we should. Who knows, there might be something there." Corvin tromped down the side of the mountain and into the thicker part of the woods, Domi and Vela hot on her tail. The sound of the running water became louder and louder, until even Domi could hear it.

"It sounds like a water fall!" excitement laced her voice as they jogged towards the source of the water. Corvin smiled as she ran, ignoring the throbbing in her leg. This was a spirit lifter for sure. And when they reached it, Corvin's bad mood disappeared.

Corvin had never seen a water fall before.

It was worth it for sure. Water had eroded the side of the mountain for millions of years to form a tall cliff that was triple Corvin in height. A large alcove hid behind the falling water. The pool the water fell into was large and deep, starting shallow before dropping off five feet in.

The trine all made their own sounds of happiness; Vela's coming out as a squeal as Domi and Corvin's came out more like yells or screeches. They all ran at the water, diving in or just hopping in. Water sprayed everywhere as they splashed about, cleaning themselves of the grime and rocks that had collected on their frames from the past two days activities. Corvin used her sharp fingers to get into the deeper seams on her friends backs one at a time as the other gently scrubbed at her damaged wings. Corvin purred as Vela's talons got into one of her seams and removed a rather large rock that had lodged itself there the previous day. _Ohh_, that one had been bothering her. She rotated her double set of wings, stretching them out now that most of the offending impediments were removed. The rest would either have to be removed by some sort of tool or have to come loose naturally.

Domi looked up at Corvin with an amused expression.

"Are you purring?" She asked, her voice full of suppressed laughter. Corvin looked blearily at Domi, content with just sitting here, letting her friends preen her. She placed a servo over Domi's face with as slurred 'hush now' and went back to what she was doing previously. Domi chuckled while rolling her optics, some things just never changed. Corvin's love of affection and being pat like a cat was just one of them. Even long before the graduated High School, Corvin seemed to magically convince her friends to run their hands through her long mane of hair, or to run their fingernails along her scalp. One could never find a person or creature more content than she when she was being pat or cuddled with. Corvin never denied it. She often sought out Domi for these purposes, having Domi run her long fingers through her hair was always a joy. It made it better when Domi would ask how she got there five minutes later, sounding like she truly didn't know how Corvin had.

Corvin purred louder as she sunk into the surprisingly warm water, sitting down until just her head poked out of the water. Vela ducked under the water, swimming around and using her tail as a rudder. Domi leaned her smaller frame against Corvin's, the water already waist level. Corvin looped an arm around Domi's waist, leaning her head against her side. This was the most relaxing thing they had done yet.

Corvin felt the cloth that was tied around her damaged left leg. It was flowing in the gentle currant, brushing up against the inside of her leg. Now that she focused on it, he leg felt a bit better, the warm water helping to soothe the damaged sensory net. All of the dried up energon that had been clinging stubbornly to her frame earlier had come off into the water, making the water around her almost glow. She swooshed her free servo around in the water, moving the small traces of energon with her servo.

A noise

Corvin shot up, showing Domi with water. She knew that sound. She heard it before all of the trouble yesterday started.

A Groundbridge

**(An: How much would you all resent me if I stopped right here? It's a good cliff hanger… well, more of an evil one, but I'm evil so that's good to me ;D)**

It was close, so much closer than before. How would they get away?

"Over there." Even Domi heard that one. Vela came up, seeing and feeling her trine's distress. She then heard the voices too.

"Caution is advised; they were able to evade us last time. They may be prepared for us this time." Corvin's whole face twitched at the voice, _him_. This was either going to be 'Nemesis Bad' or 'Optimus Good'. But quite frankly, she didn't really want to find out yet. She hadn't exactly mentally prepared herself for this and either Prime was bound to set off a reaction in her that she just _knew _wouldn't be any sort of pretty.

Corvin cringed as they approached. She looked to her trine, and then looked all around for an exit, a hide-away, **_anything _**that she could hide her trine in. She curses silently to herself as she saw none.

'_Under the water' _Vela used the bond as she quietly submerged herself. Corvin didn't like that idea, yes it would give them cover for now, but the only way out would be to expose themselves and make a run for it. A race they would not win. Not with their energy levels so low. Corvin had no time to argue as the voices stepped just outside of the tree line. Corvin went under before she was seen.

Voices traveled better through liquids and solids, did you know? So Corvin could hear everything that was said above her as she sunk to the deepest parts of the pool as she could, burying herself in seaweed and underwater ferns. A fish swam lazily past her face. Vela and Domi were on either sides of her, burying themselves in the weeds as she had.

"They couldn't have gone far." The male voice that had gone with Prime the last time spoke, though his voice was muffled.

"Where then?" Whoa, wait what? It wasn't a voice that spoke, more of a beeping and clicking that she somehow understood. She accidentally released a burst of bubbles from her mouth when she realized who it was.

Bumblebee, the little bug-a-boo that Vela fancied. There were only two continuations that Corvin knew of in which Bee-boy couldn't speak. Either they were in Transformers: Prime or they were in the Bayverse. Corvin really hoped it wasn't the latter.

Corvin was too deeply engrossed in her revelation that she failed to notice that the voices had gone silent. That was at least until Vela got ripped out of the water next to her.

Bubbles filled her vision and she was unable to see Domi get ripped out as well. Fear roared powerfully through the bond, loud and panic filled shouts were heard from above the surface of the water. Corvin regained her bearings enough to feel Vela's pain as her tail was bent by their attackers, accidentally or not, it didn't matter to Corvin now. They were going to feel her wrath.

Placing her peds under her upon the mushy waters floor, Corvin launched herself out of the water as she activated her thrusters for a boost. Every protection program installed within her was geared up, directing her in her assault against what threatened what belonged to her. No one touched what was hers.

Grabbing the large green one by the shoulders, she pushed her weight over him. Using the momentum, she lifted him up and flung him high into the tree line. Her programs blocked out all of the pain from her tumble yesterday focusing her on one thing.

**Protect. **

She snared as her fist connected with yellow and sent it flying back, freeing Vela in the process. Blue jumped on her front next hitting her in the face several times before she threw her weight forward and bit into protruding blue winglets. A screech was heard as the blue fell from her and backed away. The green one came back, hitting her in the gut with one large, round fist. Yet again the programs blocked the pain as she just continued past the blow to hit the green one in the face several times. One final blow to the green ones face got it down and out.

Green: down, Blue: down, yellow: unknown. She was missing something, she could feel it. What was it? Red. She missed the red one. Black servos slammed into her shoulders and chassis. Large dents that hindered her movement took form under those powerful fists. But Corvin still stood. Bringing up her right leg, she managed to slam it into the red ones' side before fallowing up with a punch to the face.

Out of the side of her vision, Corvin noted that Domi had taken down the yellow one the rest of the way before retreating with Vela to the far side of the pool to wait for her. Distracted, Corvin didn't see the fist that came barreling into the side of her face. She flew back, tumbling helm-over-peds before coming to a stop. Before she could stand fully, something grasped her wings. Corvin screamed as the pain finely got through her programs. Her wings bent and crunched against that steel grip, reducing them to crumped appendages that hung from her back struts for no reason. She gasped as tears of coolant threatened to escape her optics as the attacker pulled her up. Bad move for him.

Her programs had been shocked into shutdown as the pain from her wing pierced through her mind, leaving her fully aware. And fully pissed.

Bringing her nee up as hard as she fucking could, she nailed him right at the apex of his legs.

A deep pain filled gran sounded above her as the red one stumbled back away from her, clutching his damaged family-jewels in a way that signified just how much that _fucking __**hurt**_ but still gave him a sense of dignity. She stumbled away as well, reaching behind herself to grasp at her broken wings.

Curse after curse streamed out of her mouth in ways that make Satan himself blush as such foul wordplay. Corvin gulped down cool air into her overheated body as she sunk to the ground a good few yards away from the red one who still clutched himself. Domi and Vela ran over to her aide. Caring servos helped to staunch the energon flowing from her wings and even her leg as she just realized that the welds had come undone.

Corvin checked over her trine as they fretted over her. Vela had her tail broken in three different places, as well as servo dents all up her arms from her restrainer. Energon flowed from small cuts all along her frame. Domi had injuries as well. One of her audios was missing along with one of her spikes that had sat on top of her visor. A large piece of her armor was missing from her right shoulder and pieces of her left leg. Corvin would later find out that that was where they had grabbed her to pull her from the water. Energon leaked from her wounds, too.

Domi looked up, fury shinning bright in her optics at the group of colors that Corvin had yet to fully make out or give names to. Domi stood, her frame shaking as she marched over to the recovering color blobs. She opened her mouth and Corvin would later claim that thunder boomed in the distance as she spoke.

"You _stupid_ Mother **Fuckers! **Do you understand what you have done, you idiotic! Ass licking! Dicks!" She screamed at the now stunned group of blobs that were slowly taking form. "Look at what your stupidity has done! No! NO! YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK!" She rounded on the red color blob. Looked like a mech now, good thing her mind had started to refer to him with male pronouns. "You're the reason all of this shit **HAPPENED**! Look at what you fucking did to her wings! And from what I understand, you were the ass-wipe that fucking grabbed her leg _mid-jump_!" Oh, Domi was on a roll. Corvin had never seen her _this pissed_, well once… but that was a long time ago. She marched up to the red mech, and then proceeded to slap him right across the face. The other colorful mechs and femme moved over to help the red one, but were stopped by Domi's harsh glare. She then proceeded to get right in his face. "You better fucking hope, "She hissed out. "That those dent marks on her leg don't match your hand, or I'm going to beat you so fucking hard you'll be seeing stars."

Domi then turn on her heel and moved back to the bewildered Corvin.

And in good time, too, for Corvin's optics finally cleared fully and she was able to fully see whom she had been fighting. Her optics widened, her whole frame froze, and on her face was the look as if she had seen Jesus himself. And in a way, it wasn't far off; the robot equivalent of Jesus was standing and staring at her with guilt in his pretty blue optics.

_Oh dear Lord, if you shall take my soul now, I will have died a happy woman._

No Nemesis stood in front of her, but be the amazing mech known as Optimus Prime.

Corvin was sure that if she had a heart it would have stopped. Optimus was standing in front of her, looking at her, talking to her… Wait talking?

"Please forgive me for my behavior; I had assumed you were Decepticons without gaining any form of confirmation of this assumption." Oh Dear Lord, that voice could melt butter. Corvin needed to say something, anything! He had just apologized and she was supposed to say something! She opened her mouth to speak, and to accept his apology. But the world just wanted to see her suffer.

Instead of saying what she had meant to, a horrible sound sprung forth past her lips. It was a mix of a squeal and the words she had meant to say, all with a garbled dying sound you would hear off whales.

A look of pure mortification came from where Corvin sat, as she tried to burry herself with her trine mate's bodies. But in-came Domi, the savior of her life.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot your vocalizer was shot." She lied smoothly, and the 'Bots seemed to take it. Corvin looked up at Domi with all the love she could ever feel.

'_Bitch, I LOVE YOU_!' She screamed through the bond. _'__Take me now, for I am forever in your debt!'_ She clutched at Domi's waist as tight as she could. A smug feeling came from Domi's side of the bond.

Corvin looked over to the gathered Autobots looking at them, observing them. Corvin's optics roamed over their frames curiously. Based of frame design and which Autobots stood in front of her, she could tell that they were in fact in the Transformers: Prime universe. Yay, one of her favorites!

As she studied them, Corvin could see all Corvin-fist sized dents all over their frames, mainly around the shoulders and helm. The blue femme, now properly identified as Arcee, had a large bite mark on one of her winglets. The green one, Bulkhead, had her servo marks on his shoulders, while the yellow one-Bumblebee- had a few on hiss helm and a few others that she did not cause around his chassis. Optimus had one large dent on his side while half of his face mask was concaved. But what really stood out was the large dent on his codpiece that seemed to cause him to wince every few seconds as he adjusted his stance.

Corvin choked. Oh sweet baby Jesus, _no!_ She continued to choke and gag, deep gargled sounds of mortification rising from deep in her throat. She leaned back, Domi and Vela looking at her in concern. Was something wrong that they had not seen before? Even the Autobots looked concerned.

"Corvin? What's wrong?" Domi asked. The Autobots could hear them as they asked Corvin questions about her physical health. They too wished to know what was wrong with the silver and blue seeker.

"Dear Lord above, _nooooo,"_ Corvin finally seemed to squeeze past her gurgled sounds. She looked to Domi as she removed the servos covering her face. She whispered, "I groin shot Optimus." Her voice was low and filled with embarrassment, everyone could hear her. Domi pulled her face back with a surprised look, she turned her helm to see if Corvin was telling the truth. Optimus shifted slightly as every gaze turned to him, and looked.

"Oh my gosh." Domi placed one of her servos on top of her mouth, muffling her giggles. Then Optimus cleared his voice, ripping the gazes of the whole clearing from his damaged unmentionables. Domi and Vela couldn't hold it in any longer as they burst out in hysterical laughter. Corvin groaned as she covered her face once again. This was her worst nightmare. Domi doubled over, her front hitting the ground as she could no longer keep herself up from her laughter. Her fist hit the ground repeatedly as she laughed herself into tears. Vela wasn't any different.

This was too funny for them. Corvin had kicked a mech she would gladly jump right in his nuts and bolts. Domi smacked at Corvin's arm.

"Remember that comment I made about nuts and bolts?" She could only just make out behind all of her laughter. Corvin hissed before smacking Domi on the arm. Domi rolled on the ground, away from Corvin's slaps. "Gonna jump them even though they're damaged?" She laughed even harder as Corvin actually got up to hit her for her comment.

"Shut the fuck up, Domi!" She continued her assault while Domi kept laughing.

Optimus stepped forward; thankfully he had not heard either of Domi's comments.

"Excuse my interruption, but we would like to know who you are." He stated very straightforward. Corvin stopped slapping Domi enough to look up. A look of guilt descended upon the Prime's face as he looked at the trio of femmes.

They were all beat, covered in dents and scratches that were fresh or just a day old. The silver seeker that the others called Corvin looked worse than her companions. Her wings were all crinkled and bent, her face had many dents as well did her shoulders, and her leg looked like it was one good tug from separating from her frame completely. With a sharp stab of guilt, Optimus noted that his servo did indeed match the dents on her left ankle.

Corvin stood shakily, her leg screaming and her wings roaring at her in pain. She grit her metal teeth as she bit back the cries of pain that were threatening to escape past her sealed lips. But she pushed it down, standing tall and proudly in front of her hero. Optimus blinked as the femme stood, and for once he didn't have to look so far down to meet a femme's optics. Corvin stood up to his chin.

She inhaled a deep vent, cooling her overtaxed frame slightly with the action before speaking.

"My designation is Corvin. This" She indicated to the ground on her left, "Is Vela, and this," indication to the right, "Is Domi. We are a trine and have no affiliation at the moment."

"At the moment?" Optimus repeated the odd phrase back for explanation. Corvin nodded.

"We would be glad to join your cause." She spoke truthfully. A snort was heard from her right.

"Speak for yourself." Domi muttered into the ground as her laughter had subsided a while ago. Corvin looked at Domi in confusion, why wouldn't she want to be an Autobot with her? Domi stood up, looking at Corvin with one optical ridge raised.

"You thought I would want to be an Autobot? After all of that? Ha, no." Domi stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But… What will you be if not an Autobot?" Corvin asked. She was very confused; didn't Domi want to be an Autobot with her? Domi looked at Corvin.

"Why would I want to be an Autobot? _Look what they did!_ If they are that stupid, what's to stop them further down the road? Look at your leg, Corvin! Like, holy fuck! Why would **you** even want to be an Autobot after that?!" Domi looked at Corvin with wide optics, optics that clearly questioned Corvin's sanity.

"Well…" Corvin didn't want to lest all the reasons why she wanted to become a 'Bot. the list was too damned long, and too damned embarrassing. But she could say one. "I've always wanted to be a 'Bot." She turned her back on Optimus and the other Autobots. "But I'll stay a Neutral with you." Corvin felt a weight in her chest at this. She wanted to be an Autobot so bad, it was one of her little fantasies ever since she had first seen the shows. To reject this opportunity hurt, but she would not abandoned her friends. She would rather be a Neutral than to do that. Domi's face turned grim as she stepped back a bit.

"I… wasn't thinking along those lines." She stated, her gaze flickering everywhere but her optics. Her optics widened as the words sunk into her processor. Not an Autobot… Not a Neutral…

"…Decepticon..." Corvin heard the hum of blasters warming behind her. Her frame tensed and Domi didn't say a word. Vela stood her face also grim. Corvin didn't know what to say, or even what to do. Domi stepped back, her face determined.

'_I'm not going with them, I'm sorry. You… you go with them. You'll be better there._' Domi spoke over the bond.

'_No. Not without you_.'

'_Corvin…_' Domi looked at her with desperate optics. '_Go_.'

Something came through the bond, a thought that made Corvin's optics widened. A smirk crossed her face. And even though she was not the least bit happy about this, it would be worth it wouldn't it?

'_Alright, have fun. Not __**too **__much, though.' _Corvin hid her smile, as did Vela. One day the trine would be reunited, but for now, they would divide and conquer. Domi shot one last heated glare at the Autobots before turning and disappearing into the trees. Corvin sighed before turning towards the Autobots. They all looked between the two of them, their gazes ranging from distrust to calm acceptance. Optimus stepped forward.

"Sadly this war turns even the closest against one another." Sorrow laced heavily into his smooth voice. Well, Domi didn't really 'turn against' her or Vela. She was just super pissed at the Autobots and hated her fandom in general. Corvin nodded as Optimus called for a Groundbridge. The swirling portal appeared not long after.

Corvin limped through the bridge behind Bulkhead and Arcee, her helm swimming with her thoughts. She was here; she was going to be an Autobot. Optimus was going to be there… Corvin froze as everything sunk in fully for the first time.

She was in her fandom with no way home. Her fictional fantasies were coming true, she was getting something she had always wished for but knew would never come true. Her hero was here, talking to her, seeing _her_. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't a hallucination. Corvin choked. She had a chance with Optimus. As small as it was, she had a chance.

_She had a chance…_

The past two days had taken their toll, and she found that her processor and frame couldn't take the shock of her sudden epiphany as her optics rolled back. Her frame collapsed into Bulkhead's and Optimus' arms as she lost consciousness.

**An: I am incredibly sorry! I have no Wifi at my house (we are moving) and I am unable to update regularly. I will try my best to do so, and get you your chapters! **

**Till all are one~**


End file.
